Computer systems may run applications and processes that utilize various hardware components and have various software platforms. Updates to software and hardware, such as firmware updates or software packages may be installed on the computer system. A checksum may be used to detect errors in the firmware or software installation files during transmission or storage. For example, a checksum may be generated for an installation file using a checksum function. The checksum value may be used to verify data integrity when the installation file is stored or transmitted from a content server. Different platforms (e.g., operating systems and hardware devices) may support different checksum functions. For example, a peripheral device may support checksum values calculated using basic checksum functions while other devices such as computer systems may support checksum values calculated using more complex checksum functions.